GreysonsWinchester Family
by libchesterD
Summary: The Grayson's, Family of hunters, Scar, John and Beck. What will go their way when they run into the Winchesters and get trapped in their mess to save the world? They think between them there aren't any secrets. But then the lies start to spread. NC-17 Dean/OC Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Dean or Sam or Supernatural. This doesn't follow the exact same story as Supernatural yet has a lot of it.**

Chapter 1 _**"who the hell are you?"**_

"Son of a Bitch" Scarlet yelled as the Demon left the body of the guy in front of her, she checked for his pulse and saw he lacked of one.

"You ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine" Rebecca coughed getting up from the floor on the other side of the room.

Scarlet walked towards her sister and frowned as she saw her with a big cut on her forehead, "can we just leave?" Rebecca smirked as she grabbed her gun from the floor and touched her head.

"Sound's good to me" Scarlet answered to her and hid her gun on the back of her jeans.

They both walked into their hotel room an hour later and cleaned themselves up. They through themselves on the bed and hugged each other, "I miss Jack" Rebecca sighed as she felt her sister hug her harder, "two more days sis, two more days".

Jack was the oldest of the Greyson's, Scarlet was the one in the middle and Rebecca was the youngest. They had been hunting since they were 15, although they had been training since they could remember, Each one being best in different things, Jack was the best one when it came to throwing knives, Scarlet was the one to best handle guns, and Rebecca was better with arrows.

As the Sun came up Rebecca's eyes opened to see her sister wasn't beside her, she looked over to the clock and saw it was 6am, she lifted her head and saw the door of the room was open, she was just about to get up as she grabbed the knife under her pillow when Scarlet walked in.

"morning sunshine! Common, we got to go, two days turned into today", Rebecca looked at her confused and loosened the grip she had on her knife, " Jack called, he's two hours away, and he needs us" Scarlet told her sister one more time before grabbing the last bag on the little table of the room and walked out to her 1965 black mustang, she opened the trunk and threw the bag inside.

A couple hours later they were driving into Alton, Illinois "what is Jack doing here?" Rebecca asked her sister as she looked around and pulled into a motel, "Im not really sure, he just told me he needed our help" Scarlet answered her sister as she parked the car and made sure the safety on her gun was on, she got out and placed it on her back tugged in her jeans.

They really didn't know what to expect so they looked for room number 8 and knocked lightly, "who is it?" they heard Jack shout from inside the room, "It's us, Scar and Becks" Scarlet shouted near the door and grabbed her gun taking of the safety.

Jack opened the door and saw his sisters with a smile, he was glad to see them, but wasn't complete sure calling them was the best idea he had had.

"What's up?" Beck asked Jack as she walked behind Scar, "there's a vampire in town, and I need your help" "you called us over because you need our help with a vampire?" Scar asked in disbelief, Jack didn't answer he just sighed and looked at them, "unbelievable, you're getting rusty there old man" Scar smirked at her brother as she put away her gun again.

Jack was just about to talk but was interrupted by another knock, he looked over to the door and saw the girls stare at him and then look at the door, "who is it?" he asked again taking his machete from the table, "It's me" they heard a raspy voice shout as all three of them stared at the door, Jack placed down the machete and sighed opening the door.

"Jack?" Beck asked as she saw the man enter the room and locking the door quickly without even looking at them, but as soon as he heard her he turned around, saw them and looked over at Jack, "this is your backup?" he asked confused eyeing the girls up.

"And… who are you?" Scar asked taking a step towards and stepping in front of Beck, "Name's Dean, and you?" he smiled as he also took a step forward trying to intimidate her, "Dean? As in Winchester?" she asked him slightly pushing her sister behind her, "I see you know me, but I'm sorry, I don't seem to know you" "Dean, these are my sisters, Scar and Beck" Jack interrupted and walked to stand next to Dean.

"Hi" he smiled again as he looked around Scar and looked at Beck "No! You do not look at her" Scar shouted as she pointed a finger at Dean, "gee's what did I ever do to you?" he asked rolling his eyes and looking over at Jack, "seriously! chicks? Your back up are your two sisters?" Dean asked in disbelief and sighed as he grabbed his face "you afraid of girls Dean?" Scar asked still annoyed from his presence, "of course not" he smirked at her and his smile faded.

"Sam thinks he has a lead, another Vic turned up this morning, Karen Jackson, she was found dead in a hotel room drained dry by her roommate" Dean said turning to Jack again and handing him a picture of the girl, "he found a connection with the five girls so far, they all went to the same church and confessed a day before they died" "so what? The fathers involved?" Jack asked as he sat on his bed still looking from Dean to his sisters and back at Dean again.

"maybe, Sam went over to see the crime scene, why don't you go talk to the padre and I'll go talk to the girls room gal friend", Jack agreed and looked at her sisters, "Beck come with me, and Scar why don't you go with Dean" he said before getting up and walked out of the room, "See ya sis" Beck smiled as she walked around Scar and winked at her as she eyed Dean from behind.

"Let's go Bootsy" Dean said to Scar as he noticed she was wearing tight jeans and cowboy boots, "shut up" she glared at him walking beside him. He followed behind her and whistled as he saw her car, "this your baby?" "this is my man" she smiled opening the trunk. She pushed a button and a fake bottom opened up reveling more weapons then what Dean had in his own trunk. He stared at her as she grabbed a gun strap and put it on, she placed two guns in the strap and hanged a medium size machete on her back, before putting on a leather jacket and closing the trunk, "I'm guessing you want to go in yours?" she asked him as he smiled and nodded, she reached in a pocket of her jacket and checked her FBI ID was there, she sighed and nodded to him, "let's go then".

Jack and Beck walked into the church and saw the Father sitting in the confessional, "Father Goodwing, I'm agent Keller, this is my partner, Agent Palm, can we ask you a few questions?" Jack told the priest as they showed their ID's, the Priest nodded and walked to a seat in the middle of the church.

"What can you tell us about Karen Jackson?" Beck asked as she handed him the photo of Karen, "she's a nice girl, come's to church every Sunday, come's to confess every two or three days, but she's a good girl I can assure you, she even came in yesterday" Beck looked at Jack and knew he was thinking the same thing as her, he didn't seem to know she was dead, "why is the FBI asking for her?" the priest asked again handing the photo back to them.

"She was found dead in a Hotel room this morning" Jack answered him as he grabbed the photo and placing it in a pocket in his jacket, "Dear god" he sighed as he got up and sighed, "you didn't know?" Beck asked him intrigued, "this is the fifth girl that was found dead this week, this is just protocol but I understand they all came to confess with you" Jack asked standing up and stared at the priest, "I didn't know any of the other girls, I only give confessionals two days a week, but Father Howard and Father Irwin take the rest" .

"then how do you know she came in every two days?" Beck asked confused, "well, when you confess you always say when the last time you confessed was, but that's protocol, but you should know that" the priest told them in a more sarcastic tone, Beck gave him a smile and looked over at her brother, making him smile also.

"That was a bust" Sam said as he walked into his and Dean's hotel room, "dead end?" Dean asked him as he cleaned his gun, "totally, this freaking vamp is spotless, I'm starting to think there isn't even a pattern, it's just grabbing random girls from around the city, it doesn't even cover a certain area", Dean smirked at him and looked over to the bathroom door as it opened, "Sam, this is Scar, Jacks Sister, Scar this is my brother Sam" Dean said introducing them not really caring enough to look at them again, "hey" Scar smiled as she saw the tall man in front of her, Sam smiled at her and looked over at Dean before smiling at her again, "did you go to the house?" "just came from there" Dean answered Sam's question while he saw Sam and Scar smile at each other, he frowned as he saw them and got up to stand between them, "house is Clean, we couldn't find anything with weird mojo, and Jack called, padre didn't even know the girl was dead".

Sam frowned as he saw his brother blocking his view from Scar and cleared his thought, "great, know what?" Sam asked irritated, he had spent all morning trying to find something in common with all five girls, and the only thing worth looking for, was a dead end.

Scar walked over to the table full of papers and looked around, they had so much research done, and still had no clue where the hell the nest was, or why did the vamp s just drain the vics instead of taking them like most Vampires did.

She heard Dean and Sam argue about something but didn't really pay attention to them, and them something caught her eye, "hey… Sam? …. Did you notice they all had the same necklace?" she asked still going through the different pictures of the girls, "what?" "look" she told Sam once more before handing him the pictures, "Karen doesn't have one" Dean sighed as he saw her picture and threw it on the table, "she did, I saw it on her dresser, when we were in her room" Scar told him as she smiled, "well look at Bootsy here, you are helpful" he smiled at her with a wink, she rolled her eyes at him and sighed as she took her phone out, "Beck? I need you to look into something, all the girls were wearing a purity necklace" Scar told Beck through the phone as she kept looking through the papers the Winchester boys had, "like in virgins?" "I don't know, I mean the necklace actually says purity" "ok, I'll look it up" Beck told her as she hanged up.

A few hours later Dean walked into his room again after going out to grab something to eat, "where's Scar?" Dean asked his brother as he saw him sitting alone in the room, "She went to Jacks room to see if she could find anything about the necklace, why?" Sam asked his brother taking the bag from his hand and taking out a salad, "I don't trust her" "you don't trust anybody Dean" Sam smirked at his brother.

Dean looked at Sam as he cleaned his hands and grabbing the bag that had another burger besides the one in his hand "hey, where you taking my food?" he asked his brother.

"I'm taking this to Scar, she hasn't eaten anything", Dean noticed as a smile came across Sam's face and smiled at him, "you little kinky bastard, you like her" "what? Of course not" Sam told Dean as he tried to erase the smile on his face, "I get it Sam, I thought they were dudes when Jack said he was calling his family for back up.

"how?" Sam asked intrigued still holding the bag and raising an eyebrow.

"well, Scar and Beck, I thought they were just nicknames" "again… how?" Sam asked still confused at how his brother could be so clueless to think those were nicknames, "I don't know, I just didn't think it would be two hot chicks, point is, don't go messing things up Sammy" "I don't like her Dean, she's… good looking but… she's Jacks sister" Sam told him irritated as Dean kept the smirk on his face.

"fine, here! You take her the burger", Dean smiled as he cracked his brother into a awkward silence and walked out of the room.

Scar finished changing after taken a shower and looked herself in the mirror, she lifted her shirt and saw the big scar in her side, it went from the base of her breast to almost the end of her waist, she frowned at it and turned to see the bathroom door as she heard the door open, she grabbed a gun that was next to her and ran out aiming her gun, She froze as she saw Dean put his arms on the air while he held a white paper bag in one of his hands.

"Didn't mean to scare you there Bootsy" he smiled as he saw her put her gun down, "don't call me that" she shrugged and left it on the table, "you do know that if it's not your room, you have to knock, right?", Dean gave her a small grin and walked over to the table, "right, but I brought you food" he said still smiling at her.

"Don't smile at me like that, I know who you are, and how you are, and I'm not falling for it" Scar glared at Dean as she walked over to grab the burger in front of him, "Excuse me?" he asked confused looking at her, "Look, I get it, you are Dean Winchester, you went down and came back from hell, you were Michael's vessel, saved the world form the apocalypse and a few times after that for that matter, you have Angel's and Demons on your side saving your ass every time you mess up and" "you don't know me at all" Dean said cutting her off, he was getting irritated of her snappy attitude, "your right, I don't, but I know that bad mojo follows you around, and the hunters that work with you… end up dead" She told him taking a step closer and staring at him.

Dean knew she was right about that, and when he thought about it, he couldn't judge her. He looked down at the table and looked over at her again. Scar was actually surprised when he looked at her again, he looked… not sad… but broken, that was how she knew she had crossed the line; "sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh" "don't worry about it" Dean sighed and gave a small knock on the table.

Scar looked at him and kissed his cheek, "you're not a bad person Dean, and I know what taking care of family does to you " Scar told him as he looked back at her with a confused face again," I can relate to both you and Sam, I take care of Beck like you take care of Sam and I also take care of Jack like Sam takes care of you, and I also get how lonely this Job can get" Scar told him as she placed the not really even touched burger.

Dean turned to stand face to face to her and kissed her, she closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers and grabbed his neck pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss as she opened her mouth to let his tongue slide in hers, it had such a salty taste around her lips.

He was a little surprised she hadn't immediately pushed him away, but he had been the one to make the first move so he pushed her against the table and lifted her to sit her on it.

As he did so, Scar instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and let a small moan escape her lips as she took a small breath. Dean's hands found their way from her legs to her back and his left hand continued to her hair.

She could feel his amusement getting bigger as his pants seemed a little too tight for him now. Dean kept pushing towards her while she also pulled him to her. He started to move the kisses towards her neck when another moan escaped her mouth and her breath was heavy.

Just then the phone ringed and Scar opened her eyes to react to the things she was doing, and worst to the thing she was about to do.

She pushed him away and grabbed her phone, "hello?" she asked trying to catch her breath and licking her sore lips, "are you ok?" Beck asked as her sister took deep long breaths, "yeah, I was just… umm… taking a run, what's up?" Scar lied as she looked over at Dean who was not struggling so much to catch his breath.

"Well I think we got something, meet us at the dinner two blocks from the motel?" "sure" Scar told her sister before she hanged up. She looked at Dean as he was now sitting down on the bed and frowned at him, "we got to go, common", She jumped off the table where Dean had sat her and walked towards the door to notice Dean wasn't following, "something wrong?" she asked confused as he looked at the floor, "give me a minute to cool down Bootsy "he answered to her as he gave a long breath and leaned over his knees.

**So this is the first time I post on this page, I've done my reading but I finally came around on posting. That was the first part and Im working on the second... please leave comments on what you liked and what you didn't like.. Comments about the little you know about the case so far... :P Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 " Dont go missing"**

"what's taking them so long?" Jack asked as he tossed the menu to the table and looked back at the door as he had done every two minutes, "Chill Jack, it's been ten minutes", Just as she said it, the three hunters walked in the diner and headed to the table they were sitting in, "what you find?" Scar asked her sister as she sat next to her, she looked as Dean sat next to jack and Sam sat between them. "Well the necklace does link the girls to a place, but not to each other directly" "what do you mean?" Dean asked Beck as he twirled in his seat, it been a while since he had worked with such a large group of hunters, "well, first of all, there's this camp called God gives me will, and all the girls went to it" "how did we not know this Sam?" Dean glared at his brother for missing that info.

"well Dean, the girls didn't go at the same time, So basically it really doesn't connect them at all, and I had to dig real deep to find this, but turns out all five girls left the camp shortly after they arrived, they all said they were attacked by something two weeks after they got there, so I'm not even sure if this is even a Vampire case" Beck told him and sighed as Jack left the table.

"What do you mean attacked?" Scar asked her confused, "I couldn't find anything about the other four girls but I got this from Karen's Therapist, apparently she was having nightmares of the time she was attacked by the ghost of the camp counselor that had died in 86" "so a ghost is killing these girls" Sam asked leaning onto the table intrigued.

"I think so, I have everything right here, and the body was buried at camp sight. Oh, but I need your help Sam" Beck said before standing up and walking out of the diner; Sam walking behind her.

It took a minute for Jack to come back to the table, but when he did he noticed Sam and Beck weren't there. "That didn't take long" he smiled as he sat next to his sister, Scar looked up at him and then back at Dean, he looked as confused as she did. She then realized at the same time as Dean. Beth and Sam were never introduced to each other, yet they never pointed it out, and even left together.

Scar and Dean stood up at the same time and ran out of the diner to find Sam and Beck pinned to the wall in a mayor make out session. "What the hell!?"… "Sammy?!" Scar and Dean shouted at the same time making them stop and look at them.

"What in the world was that?" Scar shouted to her sister as she slammed the door to their room, "Nothing" Beck answered her as she saw Jack smile and walk into the bathroom.

"They met two years ago!" Jack shouted as he heard silence, "You knew about this?" "Chill Scar, it was the time we went after the shifter in Denver, Sam happened to be there and he helped us out, it's no big deal, besides it wasn't a onetime thing, they see each other every three months or so" Jack frowned at his sister for being so over protective, "It's a Winchester Beck, their dangerous" "yeah, in bed!" Beck smiled as the image of the last time she had slept with Sam came back to her.

Scar couldn't believe her sister, she knew her and she was going to end up getting hurt, or worst, killed. But she knew it was also worthless to try to talk her out of it.

"Didn't think you had it in you Sammy" Dean joked as he sat on his bed and placed his guns in the duffle bag on the floor, "Dean, stop it, I don't get what's the big deal, It's not the first time this happened" "but you usually wait till the end of the case Sam, not while we're in the middle of it" "you're one to talk, I saw you eyeing Scarlet up" "Eyeing isn't the same as practically swallowing the poor girl up Sam" Dean said trying to defend himself, it was a good thing Sam didn't know about what had happened earlier, or he wouldn't be able to make fun at him.

Sam walked over to the door irritated and left the room. Soon after Dean walked behind him and opened the trunk to his car to see the Grayson's come out as well, Scar did the same as she looked at him stare at her and she climbed into her car waiting for her sister, "Try to keep up, I don't want your slow ass wasting my time" she smiled at Dean as he got into the Impala.

Jack frowned as he saw them and walked over to his 69 Camaro, "This was a bad idea" he whispered to himself as he drove behind them at full speed.

They drove almost an hour before getting to a big camp site with a huge lake in the middle, Scar pulled over and looked over to her sister, "don't get lost in the woods with Sam" she told her before shutting the door behind her and looking at the other two cars that pulled over next to hers, she walked over to the trunk and grabbed her gun strap and got ready, the three boys did the same as her, and she handed Beck a bow and some arrows with silver point, she tugged one last gun on the back of her jeans and fixed the silver knife she had in her boot before closing the trunk.

They walked towards the trees and searched for the grave that was marked on a map that Jack and Beck had picked up.

After a few minutes of walking through the woods they got to the grave. Dean and Sam started digging as the girls watched and looked around.

"Where's Jack?" Scar asked as she turned to see her sister sitting by a big oak tree next to the grave and noticed his brother wasn't next to her, "Jack!?" she shouted again as the boys stopped digging and looked around with her, Beck got an arrow out and got ready to shoot if anything appeared.

"keep digging, I'll look for him" Scar told them as she walked away and looked for her brother. Beck stayed behind with the boys to watch their backs as they kept digging.

"Jack?" Scar shouted again as she heard twigs break around her, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"We have a problem" Dean shouted as he saw Scarlet in the distance, she ran towards them and saw that what was buried was a metal box with ashes inside. "Great, this is just so fucking GREAT!" Scar shouted as she looked around again to look for Jack.

"Now What?" Beck asked rubbing her neck and looked at her sister. They were back at square one, with a dead end and Jack missing.

They heard a scream in the distance and the two sisters recognized it as Jack, they ran leaving the boys behind and stopped as the screaming stopped "JACK!?" Scar screamed as hard as she could as Dean grabbed her arm and covered her mouth.

"Shut up" he whispered as he pulled her to the ground and Sam did the same to Beck. Dean saw a shadow move away and he let go of Scar, "what the hell Dean?" she asked angry as he stud up, "there's something out there" "I know, it has Jack" she frowned as she cleaned herself up and walked away from him, "whoa Bootsy, I'm not letting you go for that thing unless we know what we are up against" Dean said grabbing her hand again.

Scar quickly turned to see him and aimed her gun at him, "Don't touch me, I'm not leaving Jack here, take Beck and leave me here, I'll be fine", as he saw the gun still aiming at him he let go of her hand and saw her walk away, "Dammit, you two leave, I'll stay with her, try to look for whatever is here and how to kill the son of a bitch" Dean whispered to them giving Sam the keys before walking behind Scar.

Sam and Beck left running without looking back and hopped into the impala, they had to figure out what was that thing before it killed any of the hunters.

Dean and Scar walked around not hearing or seeing anything again, and Scar was starting to lose her patience, it was starting to get dark so it meant at least three hours had passed and the truth was they kept walking in circles.

"Damn it Jack, where you?" Dean whispered as he checked his shot gun for the tenth time. He looked over at Scar and saw a tear drop from her eye, "we'll find him Bootsy, even if it's the last thing I do" he told her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

She was starting to feel her brother was dead, and she didn't know what hurt more, thinking he could be dead, or to know she was giving up.

"How are we going to find him Dean?" she asked him cleaning her tears. Dean didn't know what to say but as he was going to open his mouth his phone rang, "Sam?" He asked as her eyes lit up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Dean I think we found it, It's a Dryad" "a what?" Dean asked confused, was it possible to keep finding things that he had never heard of? "It's a tree nymph, a .. Tree spirit", Dean looked over at Scar and frowned, "how do we kill it?" Scar asked Sam as she got close to Dean to be able to hear, "It's linked to a tree in the forest, I think it's the one next to the grave, because it's says it's an ashed oak tree" "great, so we burn it?" Dean smirked as he saw Scar biting her nail, "no, Dean, the Dryad goes after anyone that harms any tree" "then how do we get rid of it?" "you have to burn the Dryad and then burn the tree" "great" he smirked as he shut his phone and they started to walk towards the cars to get everything to burn the Dryad.

It only took them a few minutes to grab the things they needed and were soon back in the forest, "and how are we supposed to find it?" Scar asked as she walked behind Dean.

"Maybe we should try to get it mad" "what?" Scar asked confused as Dean took out a knife and slammed it into a tree.

Seconds later after the knife carved into the wood, they heard a few branches twitch and then silence again, "now what?" Scar asked irritated at Dean's idea.

But before the Winchester could answer he was slammed into a tree and flew through the air landing at Scars feet. She looked around as Dean got up, but saw nothing.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean yelled after composing himself, "Dean… Run" He heard Scar whisper at him before she turned and ran away, he looked over at where she was looking at and saw a Black shadow coming towards him.

He ran behind Scar and got to where the cars were, "get in!" she kept shouting to him as she opened her door and jumped in, he did the same as her; and as he shut the door, everything outside the car went black.

"What the hell?" he asked as he only saw black smoke surround them, "the car is salted, it can't get in" "salted?" Dean asked confused with a gun in his hand, "I put salt in the paint of the car".

Dean rubbed his hand against his chin and sighed, it had never occurred to him to do that. "how did you know the salt would work? He asked her as he catched his breath, "I didn't".

Scar looked over at Dean and knew he regretted carving that knife into the tree.

"How are we going to torch to smoke something that already is smoke?", the Winchester looked over at Scar after he made the question and rubbed his entire face this time.

As Sam stepped on the gas pedal of Impala, Beck wrapped a rag around the silver point of one of her arrows, she poured some drops of fuel on to it and made sure her liter had some juice.

A few seconds later they got to the camp site to see a big black cloud in the distance around one of the cars, "what the?" Beck whispered as Sam parked the car, they both stared at it for a second and then looked at each other, "do you think that's the?" "Looks like it" Sam answered Beck without needing to hear the last part of the question.

"so I just, shoot at it?" Beck frowned as she looked over to where the car was.

The Black smoke didn't even seem to notice they had gotten there. But Sam got a text from Dean and he handed it to Beck, "Dean pissed the thing off, trapped in mustang… HELP" "I'm guessing It's your sister" Sam told her as she read it, "If I shoot at the car, can it explode?" Beck asked as she feared for her sisters life.

"Do we really want to find out?" Sam sighed as he tried to come up with something fast.

"You're an idiot Dean!" Scar yelled as she hit him in the arm, "we found the damn thing didn't we?" yelled Dean as he got tired of her.

She knew something like that would happen if they worked that case with the Winchesters. And killing the Dryad was not her priority anymore. Finding Jack was her number one goal this time, even if she had to give Dean to the spirit.

"I have an idea" "no… I don't want to hear about it" Scar snapped as Dean wanted to tell her his plan, "the last time you had an idea, it was the most idiotic Idea of all times and you got us into this mess, stay still and maybe it will just go away".

He sighed and rolled his eyes as she covered her face with her hands and then he noticed the black smoke started to fade.

"Scar?" "What?" she snapped uncovering her face and seeing the smoke leave and head towards Sam that was standing next to a tree and carving in it.

"Sammy, no!" Dean yelled as he ran out of the car towards his brother, Scar ran behind him and grabbed his arm when a big explosion appeared between them and Sam.

"NO!" Dean yelled as he felt the heat in his face and saw his brother was gone.

"SAM?" they heard Beck yell as she walked behind the Impala and dropping her bow.

All three of them looked at the fire as it ate the tree Sam was standing at earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three hunters ran towards what was left of the tree and looked around to see Sam on the floor behind some bushes.

"Damn it Sam!" Dean yelled as he saw his brother open his eyes and groan, "I changed my mind… that was the most idiotic idea ever, sorry Dean" Scar sighed as she looked at her sister then at Dean as he helped Sam.

"We know where Jack is, you two go burn the tree, Dean and I will go for Jack" Sam told the girls as he rubbed his head. He coughed a few times and started walking into the woods. Dean looked over at the girls and followed his brother.

"I still think we should have gone for Jack" Scar sighed as she stared at the big oak tree that was now on fire, "will you shut up already?" Beck snapped at her sister, Scar looked at her surprised and frowned, "Sam knows what he's doing, and where he's going" "yeah, but I don't trust him, or Dean".

Beck looked at her sister as she got frustrated for her attitude, since they had started making their way to the tree; all she had done was wine about what would happen if the boys didn't find their brother. To be honest she wasn't thrilled with the idea of Scarlet always trying to control her.

Scarlet watched as Beth walked away from her and she walked behind her in silence.

They walked the same path to the cars, and stood near them in silence for about ten minutes when the boys walked out of the woods.

Jack was barely conscious and couldn't walk on his own. Scar ran towards him and saw some bruises on his face and a clearly broken leg.

Sam and Dean got Jack into the Impala and Dean threw Sam the car keys of the Camaro.

It took just a few seconds for them to get in the cars and leave as the girls just watched. Beck managed to push Scar into the passenger's seat of her car and she drove behind the Camaro as the Black Impala drove at high speed in front of them.

A few hours later Scar was sitting in the hospital room Jack was. He was sound asleep as his meds ran through his system letting him let go of all the pain. His left leg had a big cast from his ankle up to his knee, and he had a few stitches on his forehead.

All she wanted was to hear his voice one more time so he could tell her everything was going to be alright, to be honest, she hated hospitals. Every time she ended having to go to one; someone died.

First she had lost her cousin Erin, a bullet to the shoulder. Then her uncle Freddie who was stabbed. Their mom had died after giving birth to Beck and their father that was almost killed by a demon that had possessed him, she had been able to exorcise him but the damage in his body had been big, so a few days later he died. Her boyfriend Danny that had died from severe hemorrhage from a car crash as he tried to escape from the cops had also led him to bleeding out in a hospital. So seeing her brother in a hospital bed, even though he was stable; didn't go with her.

"you ok there Bootsy?", Startled Scar looked over to the door next to her and gave Dean a weak smiled, "I brought you some coffee" he told her once more. She took the coffee from his hand and smelled it before taking a sip.

Dean couldn't help but notice how lost in thought she was, it was almost 2 am and she hadn't left the room once, "you should go get some sleep, Beck and Sam can stay here for a couple of hours" Dean told her as he walked over to see Jack was still out.

"I can't leave him" she told him as she sipped some more coffee. Dean looked back at her and sighed. He was just about to leave the room when Beck walked in, "Would you mind letting me talk to her alone for a minute Dean?" "sure" he told her as he passed through the door and brushed past her, but as he did she got a grip of his arm and stopped him, "she'll be out of here in a few minutes, can you take her back to the motel so she can rest?" he nodded in approval and walked out.

"I'm not leaving Beck" "nothing's going to happen, he's fine! You on the other hand, need to relax and sleep" The younger sister said as she walked towards Jacks bed, "you have to leave that stupid promise to dad, forget it, I'm not 15 anymore Scar, and Jack …" she sighed as she looked over at her sister, "he has spent his life training me, and yet he isn't overprotective like you, this is part of the Job, someone can always get hurt and someone can always die, the move you did back there, trying to save Jack without even knowing what we were up against, that was a dumb move!" "I needed to find him!" Scar snapped at her younger sibling, "The Dryad could've killed you! And you wouldn't have even known what hit you! I know family come's first always, but so does safety. How the hell would you have helped him if you were dead Scar!?" Beck shouted to her sister as she stood in front of her.

"I'm tired of you always calling the shots, you can't boss me around, or Jack, and you don't need to protect us every second of every day!" she sighed as her big sister passed a hand through her hair "yes I do!" "Stop it! You're not Mom… or Dad!" Beck shouted one last time before silence filled the room.

All you could hear was the machines that danced at the beat of Jacks heart.

Scar walked closer to her sister and frowned, It made her blood boil that her sister was talking to her like that, "I'm trying to protect you damn it!" she huffed as Beck stood her ground, "I don't need you to, and neither does Jack" "you don't know what Jack needs!" Scar said raising her voice again, "he told me Scar! Why do you think he doesn't like to hunt with you? he's scared you'll be too caught up with trying to protect us that you will end up killing yourself!". Once more the room fell silent, but this time Scar didn't say anything in return, she walked out of the room and crashed into Dean, she sighed as she realized he had heard everything.

She looked Dean up and down as he stared at her and she sighed. Without saying a word she grabbed his shirt and pulled him behind her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked as he saw Scar grab two tequila shots from the bar and give him one, he wasn't sure it was the best idea to drink with her, but he sure as hell needed some shots, she frowned still not saying a word to him since the car and drank her shot, "don't be such a pussy Dean and drink up" she finally told him after feeling the alcohol stink her throat, all Dean could do was smirk and drink the shot, "I'm going to need more, a lot more" she sighed and walked back to the bar.

He saw her move her way towards the bartender and he smiled, she wasn't half bad, cranky as hell but he could take her. Soon he saw her walk back with a full bottle.

"You and I, have to drink this, doctors' orders" she smiled as she poured tequila into his shot glass, "this isn't going to end well" Dean smirked before drinking it at the same time as Scar.

After an hour the bottle was almost empty and scarlet was laughing at some Joke Dean tried to make, he hadn't even finish it, but the fact that he had to stop every two seconds to try to remember it right; made it a whole lot funnier.

"I really need to pee" Scar told him as she made an attempt to get up and nearly fell to the ground, "wow Bootsy" Dean smiled as he caught her by the arm, she laughed at herself for almost dropping herself and kissed Dean on the cheek, "don't leave handsome" she winked before turning around to the bathrooms.

Again Dean looked at her as she left, and licked his lips. The thought of their make out session in her room came to mind and he smiled at himself, damn that girl knew how to kiss. He took another shot while he waited and looked around. He hadn't been alone for so long when a girl walked up to him with a smile a short skirt and blouse that let her big boobs show more than necessary.

Scar looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, she was clearly drunk, and maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it sure was a good way of forgetting about all her sister had told her. She pulled the door to the bathroom and locked her eyes on Dean, his back was facing her, his strong amazing back, even though he had two shirts on, she could still notice the muscles underneath that clothes, She bit her lips as a strong urge came to her, she wanted to kiss the hell out of him, damn she wanted to just get him naked right there, she walked towards him slowly wanting to come up with a good excuse to lock her lips to his, but stopped as she noticed the blond in front of him, she heard him laugh with the girl and she felt another urge, not the same as before. "hey" she smiled as she placed a hand on the table and looked at Dean, "Scar this is Callie" Dean smiled as he drank another shot. "Callie, this is my beautiful wife Scar" he spoke again pulling her close to him, she looked over at him with doubt and smiled at the blond.

"Making some friends babe?" scar asked Dean as she felt the blonds eyes glued to him, his eyes stared at her and noticed Dean relaxed as he hugged her.

"How long have you been married?" Callie asked them not believing the couple in front of her, he had flirted with her when she first walked over to him and when she made her preposition he told her he was married.

"Few days" Scar smiled as she leaned over into Dean, "still can't get my hands off him" she winked once more before leaning in to kiss him.

Dean was surprised she had gone along with his story but kissed her as her lips met his, Scar got a hold of his neck and pulled him closer to her. The heat from the bar made the kiss even hotter than the one they had shared earlier.

Eager to keep the kiss going he placed his arms completely around her and opened his mouth sliding his tongue into her as she willingly opened. It didn't take long for a small moan escape her lips and that was all his body needed to completely react to her. He pulled her closer pushing her lower pack against him and she let out another moan as she felt the hunger he really had for her. He kept kissing her as a smile came across her lips and he bit her lower lip. "Want to leave?" she asked him trying to grab her breath as she slid her hand between then and brushed lightly against his jeans making him groan into her lips. She smiled again and Dean slid a hand under her and squeezed her ass, "my room or yours?" "The one that's closer" she answered his question with excitement and lust in her voice.

As they broke apart Scar grabbed the tequila bottle and took one last shot before leaving it on the table and pulling Dean towards the exit.

Sam opened his eyes to find Beck leaning against him fast asleep. The tissues she had left earlier on her lap where now on the floor and the water bottle was still between her legs. He pulled it out of them and moved so she could lie on the couch placing her head on his lap.

The tears that had earlier covered her face still had left a light trail down. He saw them and sighed. He knew it had to be hard to stand up to her sister, but he also knew it wouldn't be the last time she would have to do it.

He had gone down that same road with Dean so many time's he'd lost count on how many. And for what Beck had told him, Scarlet was much more like Dean then she thought.

As the room door flew open Scar pulled Dean inside but was then pushed by him towards the wall as he kept his mouth locked on hers. He kicked the door shut and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him.

Once more a moan escaped her lips and she hugged him tighter as she felt his cock pulsating against all the fabric. His hands squeezed her ass one last time before he moved towards the bed and threw himself on it letting her fall on top of him. She laughed as she fell forwards and hit his face with her breasts, but Dean found it as a chance to caress them with his mouth instead of something funny.

Eager to feel his mouth on her skin, Scarlet slid her shirt off and unhooked her bra letting Deans lips get a hold of her sweet nipples. As she felt his tongue slid around them a new sensation filled between her legs she wanted to fill him inside her, now.

Dean new he couldn't take it much longer as she rubbed against him so he rolled them over and started working on her jeans, easily sliding them off with her silk panties. He groaned as he saw her naked and she smiled pulling him to her.

"youre some hot piece of ass" Scar moaned as Dean took of his shirt, his mouth went back to her mouth kissing her hard.

The way his tongue wrapped around her lips was amazing for her, and his hands worked double time around her body as he still rubbed against her making his big bulge rub against her clit.

Scars hand reacted to the amazing sensation he was giving her again and tried to undo his pants as he kissed her neck.

Sweet moans escaped her lips as she found his jeans release pressure from him, his hot smooth skin rubbing against her legs as she pushed the jeans away from him. As the Jeans hit the ground another hot loud moan left Dean's mouth and Scar rolled them over so she was on top.

"Dammit Bootsy your wet" he teased as her heat wrapped against him.

"It's all for you baby" "all mine" he moaned as she helped him slide into her. She started to move her hips in a slow but steady beat and pleasure started to rush over her body as Deans hands grabbed her waist wanting her to speed up.

It wasn't that long for either of them, they both had fantasized with this moment all day long, even though neither of them wanted to accept it.

Dean rolled them over again, he wanted to have some control on the situation.

Scar just moaned as he kept pushing inside her, all she could do was grab him as her muscles started to tense up.

"GOD Dean!" she yelled as she reached a powerful orgasm, and just as she did Dean let himself go.

Dean was sure they would both regret this in the morning, even more because he wasn't as drunk as she was, put the heat of the moment wasn't letting him think so straight.

Scar pushed him off as she tried to catch her breath and giggled, "that was… wow" she smiled as she looked over at him, "damn Bootsy, you really know how to make a guy sweat" he laughed with her turned to kiss her again.


End file.
